fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Gnomes
"You want to know what I like most about people? They die!" Gnomes are the Fable III version of the Gargoyles. There are 50 total throughout Albion. They were originally owned by Brian and are first seen in the quest Gnomes are Great! You need to bring an old gargoyle to Brian so he could bring them to life. After they first come to life, the gnomes will offer good advice compared to the gargoyles insults. However, they soon run away and you have to get them back in the quest Gnomes are Evil! From here on the gnomes will insult you whenever you pass by (many people may find their insults harsher than their gargoyle predecessors). Their appearence also becomes more menacing; bearing a slight resemblence to the gargoyles. Whenever you shoot a gnome, it will be sent back to Brain. Quotes When close to a gnome, they will shout advice to you. This can range from helpful to downright insulting: (Note that they only give good advice at the end of Gnomes are Great! , afterwards, when they turn evil and scatter around the world of the Gnomes are Evil! quest, they'll only insult you in various way.) At the end of the Gnomes are Great! quest, The gnomes will sing with Brian. Good Advice *"Always look both ways before crossing a road." *"You should never try to move an injured person." *"Eat your vegetables." *"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Insults *"You want to know what I like most about people? They die!" *"That's a nice looking weapon. Compensating for something!?" *"Here doggy doggy! Come over here and die..." *"The ladies must really love you... You could share makeup tips and trade shoes!" (To male heroes) *"Those are nice shoes. But aren't your Gran's feet cold without them?!" *"I'd like to come to your house for tea. And then I'll have your mum!" *"You look familiar. Oh yeah I remember, you look like this girly I used to SHAG!" *"Your mother!" *"Winter's my favourite season. Cause everybody dies!" *"Are you lost mi' lady? I can direct you to the nearest kitchen?" (To female heroes) *"Why don't you come over here and SHOW ME THE GOODS!" (To female heroes) *"I feel like celebrating today, because today's the day ya die!" *"It's a nice day... apart from where you're standing!" *"If it were up to me nobody would get sick. They'd just die! Starting with you!" *"Dogs are loyal and noble. And right tasty too!" *"We could be best friends, if I liked people with an arse for a face!" *"There's our noble hero. A big fat stupid ugly noble hero." *"Oh I didn't notice you there. How d'ya like being so insignificant?" *"Excuse me have you got the time? To get stuffed?!" *"If I had a friend like you, I'd tell them secrets. Like I'm gonna set you on fire!" *"I can help you find what you're looking for. Step 1: Pull your head out your arse!" *"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I hate you!" *"I like to think about puppies. About slowly, slowly crushing them." *"Oh you are so sweet. Like a bloody great TART!" *"I can't decide if I like your looks or your personality better; it's like comparing mud to sewage!" *"I sensed your presence before you even arrived. What did you eat!?" *"You should go somewhere nice and peaceful. Like a cemetery!" *"Haha you're funny, but looks aren't everything!" *"Look at you, strong arms, broad shoulders, a squared jaw. YOU ARE ONE WEIRD LOOKING LADY!" *"Your weapon's bent. Oh wait, that's you!" *"Sometimes I want someone to talk to. And sometimes I just want someone to kick in the crotch!" *"You remind me of an old friend. He was a twit! Just like you!" *"Must be nice, being able to lick your own privates. But doesn't that embarrass your dog?" *"I had a dog once. Had him with mash and mushy peas!" *"Oh! Noble One! Maybe your the one who can save the world, although more than likely you will just fail." *"Are you lost!? Can I help you to starve and die!?" *"That's a nice doggy. If you like skinny little rugs!" *"My favourtie things are music and sunshine and love... and pain." *'You are so noble, yeah that's not boring!" *"I'm not like those mean gnomes. I'm a million times worse!" *"You are so righteous, so pure of heart, it make me want to vomit!" *gags* *"You seem like a very nice person. I kill nice people, you know." *"Seeing you brings back memories, of wanting my eyes gouged out!" *"I like that halo above your head. It will come in handy when I strangle you!" *"Oh I love puppies...when they're in a sack drowning in the water!" *"Its gonna take one big, strong, MAN!! To save the kingdom!" (To female heroes) *"YOU'RE A TWAT!!" (To Brian) Locations See Gnomes are Evil! Category:Fable III Category:Characters Category:Fable III Characters